Do Unto Others
by L's-Willing-Slave
Summary: L gets evidence Light is Kira, but Light refuses to give up all info. L isn't known for conventional methods in getting confessions... But Light can't be held forever. And he'll make L regret every action. Light/L yaoi, inappropriate content, Kira worship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _This author does not own Death Note. She does own a crazy muse, though :D_

Chapter 1

Light grimaced at the feel of crumbs beneath his palms, as he climbed onto the bed. Usually L had Watari change the sheets during the day, giving Light at least some time without crumbs, but Watari had been really busy the entire day, not even having time to bring L treats. Light figured the old man was taking care of something to do with the Yotsuba group. They were going to go through with a plan to arrest Higuchi the following day.

"Light-kun?"

Light realized he was still staring at the crumb-covered sheets. L was already on his own side of the bed, lap top in place on his bent knees, somehow. Light sighed. "Can you at least help me wipe off the crumbs _you _created, since you insist on eating in bed?"

L set down the lap top. "Thirty percent chance Light-kun is Kira, for distracting me from my work." Despite saying this, he started brushing the crumbs on Light's side onto the floor. He picked the lap top back up. "I need to research the Yotsuba group further and go over today's video feed. Please keep from distracting me."

Light rolled his eyes, getting beneath the blanket. There were still some crumbs, but not nearly as many. He lay on his side, watching as the detective typed away. The computer screen was reflected as dark rectangles in L's eyes. It wasn't like he could sleep with such a bright, glaring light. Around midnight, after a long and hard day of work, Light could usually fall asleep with a blaring car horn in his ear. However, it wasn't midnight. It was 9' o clock at night.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep, and it wasn't fair for him to be ignored, he used his arms to push himself into a sitting position. Slowly, he inched his way over to L, smirking as he managed to press his lips to L's neck. The detective froze, the sharp clacking of keys coming to a halt.

"Light," he warned, the word vibrating into Light as his lips slowly traveling to L's jaw bone with kisses. "_Light_," he said, more harshly, but also more breathily. He pushed Light away, in turn causing the lap top to fall off of his lap. Dark obsidian locked on warm brown. "I am trying to work. Restrain yourself." Even as L said this, his hands- placed on Light's shoulder's to hold the boy at bay- were starting to travel to the thin material of Light's nightshirt.

The teenager shivered as hands he already knew to be soft worked their way under his shirt. "L," he breathed, gripping the detectives face in his hands and yanking L in for a kiss.

-line-

Light watched as his father brought the black notebook- seconds ago in Higuchi's car- up to the helicopter. L took it, and looked in the direction of the spazzing police. His eyes widened only fractionally, but months chained together allowed Light to know it for the surprise it truly was. He took the notebook from L...

The world spun around him, pictures flashing before his eyes, the only sound a lot screaming-his own?- resounding in his ears. Pictures became memories, swiftly settling into recollections. Light felt his lips twitch. He had won.

"Is Light-kun alright?" asked L, dark eyes prodding and analyzing.

"Yeah, I was just taken aback by the monster," said Light. Somehow he felt L didn't buy it. L always could tell when Light was lying... That was another reason why he had to die. Light made a show of matching the victims in the book with a victim list on the web, turning slightly away from L. This accomplished, he let his smirk surface. He opened his watch and removed the needle... pricked his skin... and wrote Higuchi's name in blood.

When the criminal collapsed of a heart attack, Light had a hard time forcing his smirk into an expression of shock. He let his eyes fall on L. It was fun while it lasted, but the detective was going to die at the feet of his God.

-line-

Light played the part of curious disbelief, listening as Aizawa translated the rules in the Death Note from English to Japanese. He waited...

Ah, there it was. The 13 day rule. As Aizawa finished reading, all eyes directed on Light.

"So he couldn't have been Kira!" said Matsuda, eyes shining with joy. "Light was in containment for a lot longer than 13 days, and there were no killings. And he's still alive! He's innocent!"

"That would mean the chains can come off," said Soichiro.

L wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, his own black orbs directed at the floor. "Yes... that seems to be the case. First I would like one last interview with Light-kun, just as an extra precaution."

"What for? He's been proved innocent. I think he deserves a break," said Matsuda.

Light offered a smile to the investigation team. "It's fine. L hates to lose, so this reaction is to be expected. I'll humor him." After all, what could it hurt? He was now a free man.

He had barely gotten the words out, however, before L started to walk off, forcing Light along by the chain. They arrived in the bedroom they had shared for so long. Light raised a brow. Light knew he was good, but L couldn't possibly be that desperate for another go... Or maybe he realized his death was now secured, so he might as well get some pleasure before he dies?

L uncuffed the handcuff around his own wrist. Usually Light's mind was quick, but he was stuck in the high of winning. The threading of the end of the chain through the headboard only went noticed when he was pulled via the chain onto the bed, his free hand suddenly cuffed.

Light glared furiously up at the detective from his position on the bed, hands chained above his head. "What kind of interview would this be?"

"Will Light-kun admit to being Kira?"

The anger in Light's voice was sincere, as he said, "This again? Let me go. It's illegal to hold an innocent person captive like this."

"Let me rephrase that," said L, opening his laptop and clacking away, the back of the computer all Light could see. "Admit to being Kira and I will make sure you get life in jail instead of death row. You can still have visitors. Consider it."

"I don't understand. We're chained together for _months_, and only when I'm proved innocent do you chain me to the bed and insist I confess. I'm _not_ Kira. You're wrong. Get that through your thick skull!" Light yanked fruitlessly at the chains, getting the loud clanging of metal against wood and walls for his effort.

L turned the computer around, and instructed, "Watch."

Light looked at the computer screen, and felt red hot anger melt into cold fear. _No. It isn't possible..._ There, on the screen, was a still frame of himself in the helicopter. L pressed play.

No, no, _no_, this could not be happening. His perfect plan... ruined because of a camera? He watched himself write down Higuchi's name with blood. When the scene had ended, L shut the lap top and set it aside. "The moment we left the investigation room, Watari showed the taskforce this video. Confess, Yagami Light."

If Light's hands had been free, he would have them tangled in his hair out of distress. Was that enough evidence? Could they send him to jail- to _death _with this video? He had to calm down. He had to _think_.

They would probably test out the piece of paper in his watch. Light glanced at his wrist. When had the watch been removed? They had it, and once they tested the paper Light would be irrefutably guilty. He had to give them a reason to keep him alive. Long enough for him to find a way to escape.

_That's it..._ He locked eyes with L, allowing a smirk to overtake his features. "What if I told you there was another Death Note that I had hidden?"

L's eyes narrowed. "I would say Light-kun better tell me if he doesn't want it tortured out of him."

"You can't torture me without sufficient evidence. A piece of paper with a name on it isn't enough. I just wrote his name down on a whim on a paper I kept in my watch. He had a heart attack from the stress of the situation." The lie wasn't for the sake of saving himself. It was for the sake of buying himself time.

"Light-kun is a bad liar. However, Wedy is already delivering the paper. A criminal on death row is to write his own name on it. If he doesn't die, he is to go free. We should know the results within the hour."

_Damnit_. Light had thought he would at least get a couple of days. Didn't L have to go through legal processes for that? When had he had the time to do all of this?

The answer came unbidden. "Watari."

"Yes, it is with Watari's help that you have been caught. I had him set up the camera's in the helicopter based on a hunch. He had been watching the video feed on the way back, and instantly made arrangements for the testing of the paper." Then, L smirked. His eyes gleamed with unabashed smugness and joy. "It's my win, Kira-kun."

If Light's hands had been free, he would have strangled the bastard with his bare hands. Hell with the death note. L needed todie now, in any way possible. He needed to lose that triumphant expression. How dare he look at Kira, his God, in such a way?

"So where is the second notebook? If it truly exists."

Light laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Indeed, I would. If Light-kun refuses to tell me, he will be subjected to torture. You have an hour to confess before I can legally torture you. The choice is yours."

Light scoffed. "You won't get anything from me."

"What does Light-kun hope to gain by taunting me with this information? Longer to live? A chance at escape? I assure you, escape is impossible."

It was Light's turn to smirk. "Of course. You're the great detective L. I'm sure you'll have it so I can't escape for the life of me."

"Half an hour, Light-kun."

-line-

**a.n: **_Review, peeps! Plz? :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: _Yay :D So glad people like it so far! Hope this chappy doesn't disappoint! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

**Disclaimer**_: Don't own Death Note. And my sister, Starkit (check out her account for awesomeness) helped me brainstorm possibilities. I'll tell you with what at the end, so I don't spoil you :P_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The first thing Light became aware of, as he ascended from the depths of drug-induced sleep, was the cramped and achy feeling coursing through his body. He forced his eyes open, groaning at the strange fog that filled his brain. Despite his hazy mind, he forced himself to focus.

Where was he? All he could see was a wall, which was bland and not too far away, suggesting the room was quite small. He looked up and saw three cameras directed at him from different angles. As for himself...

He looked down, fearful of what he would see... and felt dread fill his being. It looked suspiciously like the contraption L had had Misa in. His outfit seemed to be nothing but a long white dress-gown, going to his knees. It didn't feel like he was wearing underwear... A straightjacket held his arms firmly across his chest, and his feet were strapped apart and to the edges of the bottom of the device he was bound to.

Multiple straps kept him attached to the upright contraption. One went across his stomach, painful as it pressed into bound arms, and another over his knees. Yet another crossed over his hips. He fidgeted, just to test the binds, and could only move an inch or so one way or the other.

The last thing he remembered was being chained to his and L's bed, and a needle being stuck in his arm when he once again refused to tell L anything.

_Brilliant plan, Light. It seems he's really going to go all out this time... _Just as that thought filled his mind, the sound of a door opening filled the air. Light took in the soft padding of feet against concrete, soon looking into a pair of obsidian eyes. "L," he greeted, managing to keep the waver from his voice.

Nervous as he was, it was beneath him to succumb, especially before anything had even been done to him. He was God. He could stand a bit of bondage. A hand reached out, fingers running down Light's face, and the genius tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Where is the second notebook?"

Light's smirk came with ease, despite the situation. A smirk always seemed to be trying to take over, no matter the situation. After all, a god should be able to be above any situation, and he was just that. "You seriously believe I'd just tell you?"

L's eyes would have been unreadable if Light hadn't spent months chained to the detective. As it stood, he could detect the disappointment from the now-chewed-on thumb and narrowing eyes. "This is your last chance. Tell me where the notebook is, or be tortured."

Light merely raised a brow. L left the teenager's sight . "Alright. Light-kun asked for it." Light tensed, waiting anxiously for the detectives return...

...and heard the door open and shut. He opened eyes he hadn't realized he had shut. Was that it? No, L would come back. And when he did, Light would wish the death he couldn't manage to inflict upon the detective.

* * *

><p>L watched Light over the video feed, taking in the unfocused eyes. Undoubtedly, Light was lost in some rambling thought or another. He lifted his thumb to his mouth, idly chewing on it. How was he going to get the murderer to talk? Oh, he had plenty of ideas. He was just wondering on the best way to employ them, the best order... which ones would work best on the stubborn teen?<p>

"Ryuuzaki!"

L cast his eyes towards Aizawa, who had rushed into the main headquarters room. "Have you managed to retrieve Amane Misa?"

"No. We can't find her anywhere. It's like she just disappeared!"

L stared. L blinked. He was tempted to give a stupid, _What_? but instead settled for the more intelligent, "Did you question her friends? Coworkers? Neighbors?"

"Yeah. We talked to everyone. Her neighbors said they had seen her arrive home yesterday. One said they saw her leave with a suitcase and just figured she had gone to stay at a hotel close to some photoshoot she was taking. But her manager said Misa hadn't shown up for work this morning, and hotel records don't show her name."

Slowly, somehow, the information processed. Amane Misa had eluded capture. _Why _had they not grabbed her last night? He had been so focused on Light... so focused on catching the arrogant, gorgeous killer... He had figured Misa would be too stupid to evade them.

Still, the chances of that idiot managing to stay hidden forever were a mere 3%, and that was counting in possibilities of suicide or fleeing the country, in which case she wasn't to be too worried about. "Keep looking. Knowing her, she'll leave some kind of obvious evidence soon enough. She might even attempt to save Light-kun. We can catch her then."

Aizawa nodded. "Should we inform Yagami-san about this?"

"Merely tell him Amane Misa has gone missing. Request for him to put Misa on the wanted list for the police. I'm sure he can make up an excuse," said L.

Matsuda sighed. "Must be hard for the chief... Are you sure it was the right thing, forcing him off of the team?"

Mogi placed a hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "You saw him when he saw the clip. He became homicidal. If he got the chance, he would kill Light and then himself."

Matsuda offered a weak, forced smile. "Yeah. You're right." He glanced around, eyes widening sightly. "Have you seen the shinigami? She's been gone for a while now."

L paused in placing sugar cubes into his coffee. Indeed, the shinigami _had _gone missing...

* * *

><p>Misa turned so her back was facing the mirror, looking slightly over her shoulder. She pouted despite herself, looking up at Rem. "Am I still pretty?" Her hair, died the usual brown of Japanese citizens, had even been cut. It was now more choppy, only going to her shoulders. She had switched her favored gothic lolita for jeans and t-shirts.<p>

Once Light became God, she could switch back to her preferred style. Until then, she would have to make a few sacrifices.

"I don't think of humans in terms of 'attraction'," said Rem. At Misa's continued pout, Rem added, "You don't look any better or worse than before."

Misa shrugged, looking into her reflected brown eyes. She looked like an entirely different person. Even as the idol she was, no one would recognize her.

She reflected back to last night. Rem had appeared, and informed Misa of Light's capture. Misa had, naturally, flipped out. She had wanted to go rescue Light immediately. Rem had convinced her otherwise, though, and helped Misa come up with a plan.

Misa had killed a rapist, with the notebook Rem had led her to in the forest (she had been quite busy last night, to say the least). Then she had taken over the man's apartment. Now she was searching for a fellow Kira follower to help her. She would need someone brilliant and utterly dedicated to Kira. Someone that could come up with the plan that eluded her.

She entered the pizza-and-soda-can littered living room, turning on the TV and settling down on the creaky couch. She flipped through the channels, pausing when she heard the words, "...believe that Kira is justice." The tone was filled with such truth, she felt an instant draw to the man. Using her shinigami eyes, she took in the black-haired, glasses-clad man's name. _Mikami Teru_? She'd research him first, to see if he had the smarts as well as the devotion. If so, she couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

><p>Light finally allowed his eyes to drift shut, after hours of doing nothing but thinking.<p>

A loud, shrill sound filled the air, jerking the brunette awake with a gasp. He glanced around, trying to find the source of the sound, but it had already stopped. He glared at the wall, before gently closing his eyes once more...

_Beeeeep! Beeeepppp! _The sound, loud and impossible to ignore, caused his eyes to snap open once more. _Damnit, L. Seriously? Sleep deprivation? _

Not to mention his stomach was growling. Stupid mortal body. He may be a god in spirit, heart, and mind, but his body remained human. His limbs now ached constantly, cramped and painful in their forced positions.

L hadn't returned yet, and Light found himself teetering between gratefulness and disappointment. The last thing he wanted was some kind of horrific torture, but being left to the imagination and ramblings of his mind was a torture in itself. He couldn't stop thinking of himself on death row, strapped down in the electric chair and awaiting his last moment in life. Or all the ways he might be tortured. There were so many possibilities... Was L willing to leave a mark on Light? The teen was thinking the answer was no, but then again, L was known for doing what he had to to get what he wanted.

_Hypocrite. How is he any better than Kira? _Light scowled at the wall before him. No, he and L were the same. The only difference was that Light cared about a clean world, and L cared about keeping himself interested. He had admitted himself that he only took cases that interested him, never stating anything about making the world a better place. That wasn't Justice. That was selfishness.

Light struggled to keep his eyes open as the morning hours slowly approached, eyes burning when the door finally opened. L approached, staring with his depthless eyes. Curiously, Light let his eyes fall shut... and, yes, the blare sounded. He peeked an eye open, letting the smirk at L's cringe appear. Ignoring his own misery, he kept his eyes closed, _finally _giving them their demanded reprieve. Not like it mattered with that shrill sound. His head was throbbing, and he could hardly remember why he was doing this.

_Revenge on L, revenge on L, revenge on L, _he mentally repeated, his only means of getting through it.

A stinging pain caused his eyes to open, and the following silence was like a god-send. He couldn't keep the relieved sigh from escaping his lips, eyes remaining open. It took him a moment to realize that the stinging sensation had been L slapping him across the face. "Bastard," he said, but his words held no bite. He was still trying to recover from the throbbing headache, exhaustion, and ringing in his ears.

"I will see to it that Light-kun is given headphones that blast on when he sleeps," said L, voice flat and unimpressed. "Or Light-kun could say where the second death note is and be allowed a life sentence."

"Never," Light replied, voice slower than he preferred. He sounded drugged... Granted, at this moment he wasn't. He was merely exhausted out of his wits. The hunger and thirst didn't help either.

As if reading his mind, L held up a plate Light had somehow not seen before now. Upon it was a strawberry cheesecake. Light should have guessed that any sustenance allowed would be in the form of a sugary treat. L raised a fork with a decent sized bite upon it, pressing it to Light's lips. The smell was delicious, of strawberry, wafting gently through the air. Light unwittingly opened his mouth, allowing the bite inside his mouth. He chewed.

And promptly went to spit it out. One hand instantly lifted to hold his jaw shut, the other raised so lithe fingers could pinch Light's nose shut. The sudden burst of saltiness made Light's eyes water. So much salt. It took over two minutes before Light relinquished and swallowed the disgusting non-sweet, soon breathing in the desired air in deep gulps.

That definitely did nothing to help his thirst.

When the second bite raised to his lips, he firmly kept said lips sealed. However, the sudden plugging of his nose didn't help, and once he opened his mouth to get a small breath, the fork was shoved inside. Such was how he was fed the entirety of the disgusting salt-thing, mouth dry and cheesecake so very difficult to swallow.

"Is Light-kun okay? He's looking a bit... thirsty."

Light shot a scowl at the detective, falling limp in bonds he had previously tensed within. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: _Review, lovely peoples! _

_BTW, I was having the hardest time thinking up torture methods. After all, I love Light with all my heart, and when I tried to think up ways to torture him, I merely imagined him being super godly and awesome... Luckily, Starkit came to my rescue. She gave me a bunch of different ways to torture people, and even had a convo with me to help encourage me to get this next chappie out and torture my poor Light-kun :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _The writer of this story does not own Death Note..._

**A.N:** _Just wanna thank those that reviewed! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction :)_

* * *

><p>The dull, aching pain in Light's head was matched with the throbbing in his limbs. Eyes burned fiercely, seeming to be on fire in their desperation for rest. His mouth felt dry, and his throat burned with his desire for water. Water... what he wouldn't give for just a sip...<p>

As this thought entered his mind, the most beautiful sight filled his eyes. A pristine glass was filled with clear liquid, brimming at the top. Delicious drops were collecting on the outside of the clear cup, and he imagined himself licking it off. Absorbing those luscious, near-translucent droplets. He could almost feel them soaking into him, soothing away the sharp, all-consuming burn in his throat...

"Where is the second death note?"

Light frowned, forcing his eyes to focus above the water. Nonetheless, his eyes kept flickering back to it. He licked his dry lips, unwittingly drying them out further. "Want..." He blinked. Words... He needed more words. "Give me water." Satisfied with that, he looked into ebony eyes with his best pleading look.

"Light-kun will be given water if he cooperates and answers my question. Where is the second death note hidden?"

Light was trying hard to pay attention, but the sentence was full of too many variables, and all he could make out was the word _water_.

The detective seemed to realize this, simplifying his statement to, "You get water when you say where the death note is."

Death Note... _Right_. He was a god. A smile pulled at his lips. "I'm a god, L. I'm Kira." Words were slurred from thirst and exhaustion, voice having an insane lilt to it. "Give your God water and all sins will be forgiven..."

"Where is the death note?" The beautiful creature blessed with the name of water was waved in front of Light's face, spilling slightly onto the floor. What a waste of such a heavenly substance.

Death Note... water... L wanted to know where the Death Note was. Then he would give Light water. Light opened his mouth, but no words came out. Warning bells went off in his head, and he snapped his mouth shut. He looked into the distorted image of the detective through the glass cup. "No." That seemed to satisfy the strange voice in the back of his head, even as another side of him screamed and cried out for anything to be done, so long as water would be obtained.

The water went to L's own lips, Light following the glass with ravenous eyes. His hands clenched into fist as it was swallowed, bit by bit the water being consumed by another. "No..." he said, this time the word a miserable moan. "Mine..."

Only the slightest amount- a sip at most- was left when L stopped drinking. "Where is the notebook?"

Light did his best to form a glare, not even sure why he was doing it, just knowing it was the right thing to do. "No." A short, one syllable answer that didn't bother his aching throat too much.

Light watched in dismay as the celestial being disappeared from sight, cursing death upon the detective. No, not death. Pain and suffering. Death was too kind for such a misdeed. Murdering innocent liquids...

L disappeared soon after, leaving Light with nothing to do but fantasize about that being he was so graced to have even seen. He wanted to devour it...

* * *

><p>'Disappointed' would be an understatement. L looked at the monitor, taking in the dehydrated teenager. Light hung limp in his bonds, head lolled to one side as if keeping it up was too strenuous a task. Eyes stared straight forward, glazed over and dull.<p>

Three days without water, and this was all he had achieved. He was closer than before, but Light was stubborn as ever.

Then there was the situation with Misa, who remained missing. L desperately wanted to question Light about Misa's possible whereabouts, but that would risk letting the teen know of her freedom. He didn't want to give Light possible hope for his _own _freedom. Even Misa would seem like a savior in the situation Light was in, despite her stupidity. The last thing he needed was for Light to have hope.

The shinigami remained missing, which was more than a little worrisome. L chewed on his thumb, breaking the skin. He had been chewing on it more often than ever as of late.

He forced his mind back to the most pressing topic. _How am I going to get Light-kun to tell me where the second Death Note is?_ He couldn't dehydrate Light forever, and it seemed Light was becoming incoherent. If he dehydrated Light for even another day, he would be risking both Light's life and any chance of finding the second death note. Perhaps L would rehydrate the killer and then drug him... but drugs hadn't worked on Misa, and Light was a lot stronger than the blond.

Unlike Misa, L had indisputable proof that Light was Kira. Also, Light was hiding the location of a weapon of mass murder. That left L with many options he otherwise couldn't justify.

It seemed he would have to take things further.

* * *

><p>Mikami searched the internet for the addresses of possible witnesses, making notes in his personal notebook. Wasaki Tomahi <em>was <em>guilty of stealing that car, and Mikami would prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

The man didn't deserve death, as he had not hurt anyone. Mikami's god graciously left Wasaki to the justice system, and the prosecutor refused to fail Kira.

A knock at the door took Mikami by surprise. He made his way to the door, being careful not to knock over or move any of his important papers. When he peeked through the peep hole, no one was there. Curious despite himself, he opened the door and looked around. He could see a man getting into a mail truck. When he looked down, a little box caught his eye.

He picked it up and took it inside, examining the label as he gathered a steak knife and sat down at the kitchen table. It had no return address, but was clearly addressed to him. He carefully cut it open, revealing a mere envelope. Why would anyone send an envelope in a box?

When he opened it he found a typed letter, which he flattened out on the table. As he read it, his heart began to beat faster and faster, hands clenching and unclenching.

_Mikami Teru,_

_ This is the second Kira. The real and original Kira is in danger right now. I don't want to tell you too much through a note, in case this didn't make it to you. I put a list of victims and their times of death on the back to prove I'm really the second Kira._

_ Please meet me at 509 East Sakura Lane, at 5 o'clock P.M on Saturday the 17th. I really need your help to rescue Kira. I chose you because you are obviously a fellow Kira worshipper and seem to be really smart. I'm sure with your help, we can get our god back and continue on the path to an ideal world._

_Sincerely,_

_The Second Kira_

* * *

><p>L had carefully waited until all taskforce members had headed home before making his way to Light's cell. He would still get his way if they were present. It would just take a lot of unnecessary arguing and discussion. It was best to just avoid it all and leave them none the wiser.<p>

When he entered the cell, he found the contraption Light was strapped to now in a horizontal position. An IV was working on rehydrating the brunette, whose eyes were closed as he gained long-desired rest. L eyed the IV once more. Watari must have slipped a drug in it to knock Light out, because the teen had given up on any attempts at sleeping.

L needed Light somewhat sane for what he had in store. He took out his phone, making a call to Watari. "When will he be ready for another interrogation?"

"_Three hours, sir. Four if you plan on involving torture._"

L nodded, even as he knew it went unseen. "Thank you." Hanging up, he made his way to the worst killer of recent times. His features looked innocent- angelic, even- in sleep. Even the matted, greasy hair did little to detract from the allure of the boy.

L blinked, taken aback to find his lips suddenly pressing against the teen's forehead. He quickly returned to his usual standing position, taking quite a few steps back from his prior lover. _No, current murderer, _he corrected himself, shaking his head to clear traitorous thoughts. This was _not _the person he had shared a bed with mere days ago. This was a cold-blooded killer that would stop at nothing to become a self-proclaimed god of some pseudo-ideal world.

The detective called Watari back up, requesting the necessary items for his plan. If he focused on what he was going to do, perhaps he could think of things as they truly were, instead of how they once were.

Perhaps. But he seriously doubted it. Light had somehow ended up on the short list of people L cared about. It really was a shame that his first friend, lover, and equal had to be Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> _My poor Light-sama... L, how could you? ;-; _

_Ah... right. So, what'd you think? Another chapter sounding good...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**: _Yayness, thank you to all that reviewed! Wow, tonsa favs, too! :D _

**Disclaimer**: _No, I still do not own Death Note :P If I do, I'll tell you, alright? So unless that happens, just assume I don't own it._

* * *

><p>Light blearily opened his eyes, licking his lips. His vision began to clear, though his bound hands couldn't rub the sleep from his eyes. He noted with a certain amount of joy that he could swallow with ease. As dazed and dizzy as he may have been, he nonetheless felt a lot better. And he could deal with cramped limbs, so long as he was hydrated.<p>

Slowly, his brain came back to him, trying to recollect the last five days to the best of his ability. Had he ever been let out of the contraption? How had he gone to the bathroom? It was with extreme disgust that he realized he had used a bedpan (not like he had needed it often when dehydrated to such an extent). He had been so focused on other things, he had hardly noticed...

His fists clenched the best they could, eyes managing to narrow in a glare. Oh, yes, L would definitely pay for his transgressions.

Speaking of the detective, he was soon entering the room. This time he was followed by Watari, a cart with an array of items being brought in. Light fidgeted in his bonds, clenching his hands. Maybe he could give them a false location for the second death note... but then they might think he had been lying all along, and send him to his execution.

His usual flawless acting had left him, and he found himself wide eyed and pulling at his bonds. Watari lifted a knife before Light, and the teen held perfectly still as it approached, fearful. The knife made quick work of Light's strange gown, which was soon placed out of sight. He watched as he was connected to a heart monitor, his heart immediately thudding in his chest as he thought of reasons for its necessity.

"This is illegal," he said, even as he wondered what was in store for him.

"Luckily no one will find out," said L. Watari was soon connecting what appeared to be wires to Light's chest and temples, and the teenager shivered at the implications. Something rubber was forced into his mouth, keeping his teeth from connecting when he bit down. They wouldn't...

L turned to a big, strange device. He reached for something on it...

White hot pain racked Light's form. He convulsed, body thrashing as his nerves lit on fire, searing him from the inside out.

It took many moments for him to realize it had stopped and he was being spoken to. The rubber mouth piece had been removed. He trembled and gasped, gulping in deep breaths of air, eyes incapable of focusing on any one thing.

"I will repeat myself once more. Where is the second death note?"

Light shakily shook his head, managing a stuttered, "Not telling."

L sighed. "The shocks will continue in increasing voltage if Light-kun does not tell us where he has hidden the second death note."

Light tried to shake his head, motion hindered by his shaking. The rubber was shoved back into his mouth.

The fire returned, scorching his insides, sparking and igniting in horrific pain throughout him. His thrashing left him banging his head against the contraption, the sensation going unnoticed under the shock-filled current torturing his weakened form. It was only when he had managed to realize it had, once again, ended that he felt the strong burning in his throat, a result of shrieking screams. The heart monitor was beeping loudly, the sound only adding to Light's disorientation.

L removed the rubber. "Talk."

Light could hardly manage a single, "N-no," tremors coursing throughout him. He vaguely noted the wetness trailing down his cheeks, and deliriously wondered if the added water- however slight- would increase the electric shocks.

The only thought that he could successfully form was, _L... L will pay._

* * *

><p>Misa waited a mile away from the designated meeting place she had scheduled for Mikami and herself. She was in a car obtained from a rapist. She had him go somewhere secluded (athough she personally didn't know where) and then stab himself in the heart. She had conveniently added that he would walk to the place and leave his keys in his car.<p>

Thus she remained looking at the blurry image of the cheap camera feed she had managed to buy from a pawn shop.

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she saw a black-haired, glasses-clad man entering the specified building. It was dingy and falling apart, but it would do.

She made quick work driving to the place, getting out and smoothing the wrinkles from her annoyingly-plain blue shirt.

Entering the building was done with caution, steps slow and cautious. Walking into such a decrepit building gave her shivers...

However, once her eyes landed on the immaculate prosecutor, anxiety was replaced with excitement. When his eyes landed on her, they seemed to be taking her every feature in. It wasn't in the usual way men looked at her. His eyes were deep and analytical, as if assessing what her very soul was made of.

"...I'm Amane Misa," she greeted. "The second Kira."

"Mikami Teru." The man pulled out a piece of paper. It took a second, but Misa quickly recognized it as the note she had written to Mikami. "You said Kira-sama is in danger. I will do anything in my power to help him return to his rightful position."

Misa beamed at the man. A certain thought caused the joy to fade. "L is trying to torture information out of Li- the first Kira. I'm on the wanted list, too, so I can't really do much. I can't rent a hotel, or access my bank account. And someone might notice if we keep meeting up right here, or even overhear."

Auburn eyes narrowed in thought, the prosecutor silent for a moment. His eyes lifted, almost abruptly, and he seemed to come to a conclusion. "You can stay with me." Misa was taken aback at the offer, forcing herself to focus as he continued, "You'll have to pose as a relative... though that would be hard to believe."

"I could just stay hidden in a back room if anyone comes around," Misa suggested.

"That could work," he said. "I could tell anyone who sees you entering my apartment that you are a witness..."

"Ok. Then I'll explain everything when we get there. Right now I need to destroy the cameras."

Mikami stared for a moment. "What cameras?"

"I put one up to make sure it was you entering the building, in case the letter had ended up in the police's hands instead."

"...that creates unnecessary evidence." His tone was belittling, and Misa pouted. No one appreciated her efforts. At the very least she would get some thanks from Light, even if it was only faked gratitude.

* * *

><p>"I know he's Kira," said Matsuda, "but can't you just kill him?"<p>

"Since when did you advocate his death?" asked Aizawa.

"No, I don't," said Matsuda, shaking his head. "I just think he's been through enough for one person. All he has to look forward to is death, and death is better than torture."

L returned his attention to the monitor. Light was hanging from his ankles, a straight jacket keeping his arms in place across his chest. Already Light's face was red with blood. L took a bite out of his ice cream cone. "Light-kun knows the location of a second Death Note. We cannot allow him reprieve until he tells us where it is."

Matsuda looked away, eyes downcast. "But it might not even exist. And if it does, it's probably somewhere where no one would find it. So it should be fine to just kill him."

"It is much more likely that Light-kun left it somewhere with the sole purpose of it being found. If it has already been collected, the least we can do is find out who he intended to find it. I am guessing Amane Misa."

"That makes sense. After all, she's still-" Aizawa cut himself off, eyes on one of the few monitors that wasn't focused on Light, instead on the front of the headquarter building. "Ryuuzaki!"

L followed Aizawa's line of sight, ice cream cone falling from his hand. It hit the floor, ice cream instantly splattering all over the tile. But no one even noticed. On the screen, at least a hundred men and women were flooding into the headquarters. They all seemed to hold weapons, mostly things akin to hammers and knives.

The computer screen went on, a W appearing. "What would you like to do, sir?" came the familiar voice of Watari.

"Call the police. Everyone, head to the roof to the helicopters. I will retrieve Light and be up there in a moment." With that said, L made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Aizawa's voice managed to get the detective to stop. "I'll back you up!"

L gave a brief nod. "Mogi, Matsuda, make your way to the roof."

That said, he cast one last glance at the monitor before booking it. The crowd had gotten past the first level of security, and would be in the very hall L stood in a minute's time.

Breaking into a run, L led Aizawa to the stairs, taking them three at a time as he made his way to the bottom level, two stories below ground. He ran down a hallway, stopping at the third door and swiftly entering.

"Hold Light-kun for me while I cut the rope."

Aizawa did as told, L grabbing a knife off of the metal hospital cart. Aizawa really didn't want to think about why it was there... He didn't have to, either, soon focusing on catching the too-light teen. L reached for yet another item: a syringe. He stuck it into Light's arm, the teen relaxing completely into Aizawa's hold.

"Come on. We need to make it to the roof," said L, swiftly leading the way out. He ran smack dab into someone. The man was big, and L's fear and adrenalin kept him from being able to take much else in. The man held a gun...

A shot sounded, and L closed his eyes.

...it took a shake of his shoulder for him to open his eyes, watching the big man gasping for breath on the floor, bleeding out through his stomach. L turned around, helping lead Aizawa to the elevator. The stairway was undoubtedly filled with criminals. The elevator was finger-print locked, and the people were more likely to charge in and continuously move than wait for an elevator to appear.

L chose the floor directly before the roof floor, shifting anxiously as the five second wait felt like hours. When it opened, he quickly rushed in, pressing the 'close-door' button once Aizawa had safely entered the elevator.

The elevator took forever, and L worried that the people would somehow get the elevator to stop and open the doors. He closed his eyes, trying to keep away the sudden feeling of being trapped. The walls were awfully close, and he took deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself. It had to be in his mind. They couldn't actually be closing in on him...

When the door finally opened, he peeked out carefully before beelining it for the stairs that led to the roof. It was once he reached the open air that he could make out the distant sound of sirens, nearly completely muted by distance and helicopter fans.

Watari was already in one helicopter, Matsuda and Mogi accompanying him. L got into the remaining helicopter, Aizawa sitting beside him and setting Light in the back.

It was with shaky hands that L flew off, following Watari. He had almost lost everything.

* * *

><p>"Let <em>go <em>of me!"

Mikami held onto the girl, even as nails bit into his skin, as fists hit his chest. "Misa-san," he tried, but she was gasping for breath, struggling to escape his hold. He refused, arms tight around her midsection. She could still kick and bite and scratch, but she couldn't get to her death note.

He was _not _going to fail his god. This girl had good intentions, but she was too emotional. Any chance of rational thought seemed to be failing her. He could see why his assistance had been required. "If you write a name down, we might never find him," Mikami tried to reason.

His gut twisted painfully as he recalled the image of a gorgeous male being hung from the ceiling by his ankles, arms straight jacketed across his chest. And that was probably only a hint of what had happened... "The best thing to do is capture whoever is in charge and let Kira-sama witness this person's death."

Misa tensed for a brief moment, before slowly lowering her hands from where they were gripped in Mikami's shirt. He released her, but kept on guard in case she made any rash moves. "Mikami-kun's plan was stupid. Light should be rescued as soon as possible."

As true as that was, Mikami was sure that he was doing the right thing. Using the power of the death note, the two had controlled four dozen criminals to storm the Task Force headquarters. Three were given the objective of finding where Light was (or, as written in the death note, searching for people being held hostage/prisoner) and equipped with cameras plus a bug. Further instructions had been to stick the bug on any non-criminal they could find.

Only one had succeeded, but the criminal had succeeded in both tasks. Now the video was turned off, useless as it merely pointed at a wall, the man wearing it dead. It had revealed a strange person with big black eyes cutting Kira-sama down from the ceiling.

Mikami turned up the audio, listening intently for clues.

"So how are we supposed to find Light now?" asked Misa, pouting as she took a seat.

"We will listen for any hints of where they are going. I'm guessing a hotel. We might be able to use more criminals to break them out, though I don't want criminals handling our Kira." As an idea filled his mind, Mikami felt pride swell within him. His god would be proud. "...we could do something a little different. Do you know the name of the task force members?"

A smile pulled at the girl's face, and Mikami was taken aback at the beauty held there. He hadn't really noticed up to this point, so focused on rescuing his god. Now things were finally on track, and he could allow the briefest moment of casual thought to enter his mind.

"Yep," said the model, brushing brown bangs out of her eyes. "And I even saw L's name."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: _Review, plz :D Next chapter the 'M' rating sorta comes into play, so bewarrreeeee~ XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: **Thank you to all the people that review! You encourage me to keep writing :D Oh, and I have a poll on my profile, asking whether Mikami and Misa should become a couple or not in this. Cast your vote and let me know!_

**Warnings! This chapter contains n/c content and sexual stuff as torture. **_Could be worse, admittedly, but it still might be a squick to you! So watch out!_

_**Disclaimer**: Author does not own Death Note._

* * *

><p>Ch5<p>

Cotton was filling Light's head, and he wondered when cotton had gained the ability to throb painfully while retaining it's softness. But his body... it felt like he was floating on a cloud. Ignoring the pain in his limbs-they always hurt, anyway- he melted into what felt like soft bedding. A sigh escaped his lips, and he let himself relax for the first time in... how long had he been held captive?

_Doesn't matter_, he thought, listlessly. _Soft..._

"I was unaware of the pleasure bedding brings to Light-kun."

The familiar voice caused Light's eyes to fly open, joyous peace fleeing and leaving him with his usual apprehensive fear. Immediately, his mind kick-started into analyze-everything mode.

_Hotel room, alone with L. Last thing I remember... People? Being cut down, and... a helicopter? _Light tried to glance at his bindings. He couldn't see his hands, but knew his wrists were tied behind his back. His ankles were also bound tightly together.

Why was he on a bed, naked with his ankles and hands chained, and in a hotel room... alone with L? _I'm smart_, he thought to himself, as if that would allow his brain to return to its superior state, despite the situation. The oh-so-smart thing his brain gave him to ask was, "What's going on?" though it ended up as, "Whuzgonon?"

"I have devised a new persuasion technique."

Light frowned, trying to figure out where this was going, but nothing came to him. At least his tongue was starting to work again, so his speech should come out... more coherent.

"The other task force members won't be watching. I have set up a single camera that will catch everything. Feel free to confess at any time." That said, L was setting up an array of things on the nearby night stand. Light yelped upon being abruptly flipped onto his stomach, tugged down the bed so he was leaning over it, stomach on the bed and legs hanging over. He tried to strain his neck to see, but a firm hand was placed on his neck, keeping it in place. "If Light-kun moves from this position, the punishment will be worse. However, Light-kun may talk as much as he wishes."

"Punishment?" Light asked. "For what?"

"Not telling me where the notebook is. You may turn your head, but you may not lift it. Remember that." Light raised a brow, wondering what 'increased punishment' entailed. Surely nothing worse than being electrocuted, or dehydrated, or hung upside down from the ceiling...

He listened intently, guessing that L had picked something up. Silence... he waited... and waited...

Was L ever going to do anything, or was the torture just sitting back and letting Light _think _something was-

A cry was forced from Light's lips, mostly shock, as something smacked his bottom. "H-hey! You aren't-" but his words were cut off as the smack came down harder, leaving him biting the sheets to keep the sounds from coming out. Whatever he was being hit with, it felt like hard, curved wood. A wooden spoon, perhaps? But he couldn't think on it much longer, as the smacks intensified, the sharp pain turning into a fierce burning as the same spot was repeatedly hit.

There was a brief pause, to which Light panted and gasped, face flushed red in pain and embarrassment. The cries he had finally managed to suppress escaped all at once when fingers pressed into the red mark left behind, poking and prodding Light's sore cheeks. "Stop," he ordered, trying to wriggle away. A resounding _smack _did nothing to still his efforts. "I told Light-kun not to move," said L, as if merely giving a reminder. Light ignored the words, trying to squirm away. Even as he put in his best effort, all he managed to do was exhaust himself of the little energy he had.

He found himself suddenly lying on his back on the bed, looking into uncompromising ebony eyes. His eyes flitted to the side. A wooden paddle? He had been _paddled_? L's voice had him returning his eyes to the detective. "Light-kun has two choices.." L held up a thick, 10-inch long dildo in one hand, and Light gulped. He glanced at the other hand, eying the leather whip. "Which one's the second choice?"

"They go together as the first choice. The second is to confess to me where the second death note is."

Light shook his head. "Never." But his voice wavered. Oh, yes, he could handle this. But that wasn't the problem. He could see that L would only let things get worse and worse.

"Light-kun chooses the first choice?"

Light glared at the detective, refusing to answer the stupid question. Obviously he didn't choose either. He watched as L opened what smelled like strawberry lotion, applying it generously to the plastic phallus.

Finished with that task, L said, "Spread your legs."

Light continued on with his nasty glare, not dignifying that with a response.

The whip sliced through the air, leaving a pink line on his inner thigh. Light let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Just an inch over, and there would have been quite a bit more pain.

"I'm sure Light-kun understands what will happen if he does not obey," said L.

Light seethed at the word 'obey', even as he obligingly spread his thighs as far as bound ankles would allow. A pillow was stuffed beneath him, elevating his ass a couple of inches from the bed, and he closed his eyes when L held up the still-slick-with-lotion dildo. Sharp pain across his chest had his eyes flying open. "Watch," L ordered. Light scowled, forcing his eyes down, past his unwanted erection. He should _not _be aroused by this.

He grunted as the thing was pushed in, slowly, bit by bit. His unprepared muscles burnt worse than the paddle had. He bit his lip bloody trying to keep back sounds and force his eyes to stay open. "L... stop," he pleaded, groaning as it continued on with yet another inch. Light trembled on the blanket, bound hands hardly supporting him, arms straining to keep him up while stuck behind him. How could that... _thing _even fit inside him?

_It doesn't_, he thought, hysterically. _It's ripping its way inside! _He whimpered when the remaining four inches were shoved in all at once, his muscles clamping down painfully on the plastic, trying to force the horrible thing out. Pain, scorching and ripping and burning and tearing. As the dildo was pulled in and out, it wiped everything else from Light's mind. He was left writhing and moaning in distress, hard despite the torture, which became yet another torture as L refused to touch him. There was just all-consuming pain and relentless need, and he couldn't keep himself from pleading.

Distantly, his mind caught the sound of a phone ringing, his eyes the sight of L turning the phone off, all while continuing his torture on the teen.

"Stopitstopitstopit," Light repeated, over and over, cheeks wet with tears as he tried in vein to escape. The whip flew down, this time landing across his cock, and Light couldn't keep back his pained whimper, wishing himself anywhere else. His eyes fell shut, but the whip returned to his length, sharp and painful, and he was hyperventilating as he forced his eyes open once more, taking in the torture of his body.

The sound of a door opening hardly reached the disoriented teens ears, as L let go of the dildo and turned around. Light shook and trembled, still lost in his pain and misery, so, so exhausted. How much longer was he supposed to keep resisting? A sob forced its way out, filled with his despair and frustration, and once he started he found that he couldn't stop, shoulders wracking his entire frame, that horrid toy still fully inside him, reminding him of what he had to look forward to before he...

_Before I die, _he thought to himself, gasping through tears and sobs. Because there was no way he was getting out of this alive. He had to tell L where the second notebook was... maybe then- _then _he would finally be allowed peace, if only for five minutes, instead of the hell he had come to live in. Five minutes before he was placed on death row, as he knew he would be.

~10 minutes earlier~

Mikami got out of the car, brushing himself off. His suit was slightly more casual than he preferred, and he wasn't quite sure why Misa had insisted upon it. "Remember, if I'm not back within fifteen minutes, leave without me."

Misa pouted. "I know, I know. It's better for Kira's reign to continue than for us all to get killed for nothing. Why can't I go in, too?"

Mikami took a few deep inhales and exhales to keep himself from yelling at the blond. He had already explained it ten times, and had a feeling she was just asking because she was annoyed and wanted him to be annoyed as well. He could understand her feelings. He wouldn't want to be left in the car while his god was trapped in a building, either. It just so happened that he was a lot stronger than her, and was more likely to successfully escape the situation.

He checked his watch. 5:10 P.M. Perfect. He approached the front of the hotel, a man with an afro exiting at the same moment. "Which room did you come from?" asked Mikami.

The man stared for a moment, before answering, "213."

"Where is Light being kept?"

Eyes blank and empty, the man replied, "215. Excuse me, but I have to go..." And he pushed past Mikami almost roughly, running off somewhere. Allowing his smile to take over, Mikami entered the building. The young woman at the desk looked up from her magazine as the bell on the door rang. "Can I help you?" Her name tag read 'Stacy'.

"No, that's alright. I came to retrieve a friend of mine. He said he was going to a party here last night, but I didn't see him this morning."

Stacy nodded, as if that kind of thing happened all the time. "Want me to call up to the room n' make sure he's there?"

"I'm positive he's there, but thank you," said Mikami, and for some reason the woman blushed. Normally he wasn't one for small talk, but he didn't want the police to be called after he retrieved Light-sama. Who knew what condition the god was in? It was best to give an excuse earlier than later.

When a man descended the stairs, Mikami asked of him, "What is your name?"

"Uh... Ide," the man replied, as if it had been hard for him to remember.

Mikami walked past the guy. Just as planned. Aizawa had left, as the signal. Ide had gone downstairs to further empty things. Now there were only... Matsuda and Mogi, if Mikami remembered correctly. And L, but Mikami had a separate plan for him.

He walked past the doors, looking at the side with negative numbers. 211... 213... 215...

He paused at 215, turning the knob, but the door was locked. _Damnit! _How had he not considered this possibility? No, he just had to calm down. Maybe he could pretend to be room service? No, that wouldn't work, either... How could he break into a card-key door? There was a lock, but he didn't know how to pick them. He descended the stairs, and the woman looked at him bemusedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They won't answer the door."

"Have you tried knocking?"

"Yes. And calling their names. They just groaned."

The girl nodded. "Probably hangovers. Here, I'm not supposed to do this, but bring them _right back _and don't tell anyone, and I'm sure it'll be fine." She reached behind her, plucking up a pair of keys- the alternative to the keycard, saved for the employees incase of emergency, and the food-in-bed service. She handed it over, and Mikami flashed her a sincerely grateful smile. The new world was possible because of people like her.

He rushed up the stairs, turning the keys in the keyhole of room 215, turning the handle and finding that it opened with ease. He shoved the keys into his pocket and left the door open as he entered. His ears instantly led him where his eyes couldn't, the sound of someone in pain causing a shiver to go through Mikami's spine. It couldn't be...

But even if it was his god, he had to get a hold of himself. He had to be strong for Kira. When he finally reached the backroom, he paused for a moment to take in the angles and come up with the best plan of action. The back of a man with wild black hair could be seen, almost entirely hiding Light from sight.

The black-haired man, presumably L, paused to pick up his phone. Mikami realized it had been ringing, but he had hardly noticed over his god's pained cries. All L did, however, was turn the phone off and place it back down.

In that second, Mikami caught sight of his tortured god, and his heart ached in his chest. Marks littered his body. While only some looked scarring, those 'some' hinted at being the result of electrocution. The poor, gorgeous being was forced to be impaled by some oversized dildo, and he knew that the shame of being aroused through all of that had to make it worse. An aphrodisiac, or forced reaction?

_Stop analyzing everything. Save him first_, he ordered himself, forcing his gaze back to the pale, hunched detective. Seething with rage, he approached. The detective turned around at the sound of footsteps, and Mikami cuffed him in the back of his head. Immediately the man collapsed onto the floor. Mikami quickly pulled the disgusting device from his god, tossing it onto the ground.

He noted that Light-sama's hands and feet were bound with rope and looked around for something to cut it with. Spotting a glass filled with _something_, hopefully just water, he smashed it against the ground. Grabbing a shard, he used it to saw away the ropes. The teen- for that's what his god happened to be- merely curled in on himself, trembling and crying pitifully, murmuring unintelligibly.

He had planned on getting Light to wrap his arms and legs around him, so he could hold L and keep an eye on the detective, but that didn't seem to be an option. Mikami took off his coat and wrapped it around the too-thin body of his god, looking through the tray of 'goodies' next. He read the label on a little bottle, recognizing it as a heavy narcotic. He put some into the syringe conveniently placed beside it, kneeling down and injecting it into the vein in L's neck. He was no doctor, but he guessed that's how one did it...

He draped the man over his shoulder, head hanging out in front, before standing up and scooping Light into his arms. Poor Kami... How could this happen to a god?

Maybe he wasn't a god _yet_. Maybe he needed help to achieve complete power.

Mikami swiftly made his way out of the room, balancing the two the best he could. Individually they were light, and together they were only enough to cause a bit of pain, but it was still difficult to get down the stairs.

"Whoa. They're seriously taking advantage of your kindness, aren't they," said the woman at the front desk. He approached the desk, forcing himself not to glance back as he said, "The keys are in my left pocket."

She nodded, cheeks turning red as she reached into his pants and pulled out said keys. "Right. Stop by if you want. I work here every Friday, you know."

"Thanks," he said, not really having it in him at the moment to put on an act. She seemed to attribute it to his care for his friends.

He exited the building, _finally_, and made his way to the car. Misa jumped out of the driver seat and circled around, opening the back and front door for him before jumping back behind the wheel.

Setting Light gently into the front seat, despite his clinging, Mikami set L down so he was laying in the back, so he couldn't be seen from outside the car. Scooping Light back into his arms, he took the passenger seat, not caring how cramped the extra adult body made it. Misa stepped on it, and they were away from that horrid hotel.

"Poor Light," Misa was saying, and it sounded like she was holding back tears. "What did they do to my Light?"

For his part, Light had finally stilled, completely passed out in Mikami's hold.

"Will he be alright?" she asked. Mikami shut his mouth. He had just been about to ask her that. After all, she actually knew Light-sama. This was Mikami's first time in contact with the teen.

She seemed to realize this, and silence fell between them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<em>:<em>** _So, whatcha think? Remember to check out the poll on my profile. And please **review**! Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **_Thank you for reading and staying with me! Thank you so much to all the reviewers! And if you haven't checked out the poll on my profile yet, go ahead and do that._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own D.N._

* * *

><p>Light tried to crawl away, but he was bound to the bed. L approached, a big knife in hand, and Light gasped for breath. "L...?" he whimpered.<p>

"Light-kun should tell me where the second notebook is."

"No! I can't!" said Light, shaking his head, and the knife only got closer.

"Then Light-kun will never talk again."

Light tugged fruitlessly at his bonds, screaming for help. Someone had to hear him... They couldn't just agree with this!

"No one's here to help you now, Kira-kun. Open your mouth."

Light sealed his lips, but a hand gripped his chin and yanked it down. He curled his tongue in his mouth, but lithe fingers gripped it and yanked it into view. Light whimpered, tears of fear falling down his face as razored blades were on top and bottom. He yanked and struggled fruitlessly. He'd talk! He would! But it was too late. He couldn't get a single word out.

_Snip_.

Blood flowed, and flowed, and Light screamed and screamed...

"Light!"

Light shot up, gasping for breath, cheeks wet with tears. He instantly opened his mouth, sticking in his fingers and feeling... _Thank god. _Just a dream. But for how long would it remain a dream? It must have been a warning of what would happen if he didn't tell L where the death note was, before his next session.

"I have to tell him," he said, brokenly, not bothering to wipe drying tears from his face. He would probably be forced to write the information after his tongue was removed... and if he refused that, what then? Would they cut off his fingers? He trembled at the mere thought, holding his hands close to his chest, as if that would help keep them safe.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he cried out, scooting back to get away from it. But scooting back would only make things worse, wouldn't it?

"Look at me, it's your Misa-Misa!"

Light froze, trembling instantly coming to a halt. Was this a crueler form of torture? He looked up, despite his fears... and frowned. This girl... was Misa? Wouldn't L at least have someone with the same colored hair, and same clothing style? "Who are you?"

The offense on the girl's face was clear. "Misa had to dye her hair and change her style to keep from being recognized."

This time he listened closely as she spoke. Her voice and speech pattern were most definitely Misa's. He cast his eyes to her face, ignoring the hair and hardly-there make up. "Misa," he acknowledged, wide-eyed. Which was even worse than if she wasn't Misa. "L caught you? Did he force you to dress like that?"

"We're not caught," she repeated. "Misa-Misa saved her Light!"

Light stared, before letting his eyes take in the room, truly, for the first time. He resided upon a twin-size bed in a normal-sized bedroom. There was an open door, a dresser, and a night stand.

Was it really possible...? Could he have been saved? And by _Misa_? Light wanted to believe it, but he couldn't be sure, and fear rose up inside of him. It could so easily be a mind game, or even a cruel dream taunting him of his desired freedom...

"Teru-kun!" Misa called, and Light watched with intrigue as a man entered. Dark hair fell neatly to his shoulders, bangs slightly obscuring dark brown, red-tinted eyes. He wore a neat, creaseless business suit, posture pin-straight. His entire form exuded confidence and control.

Then his eyes landed on Light, and the teen watched with rapt surprise as the calm expression immediately changed into awe and adoration. "Kami," he said, giving a low bow once he reached the bed. "I am Mikami Teru. Misa found me and informed me that you were in danger. Together, we retrieved you."

The pure reverence in this man's voice expelled Light's fear of this being a trick. "And..." He closed his eyes, forcing the word out. "...L?"

"We've got him tied up in the other room," Misa answered, voice brimming with excitement.

Light nodded, trying to take this in. They had... captured L. And saved him, Light. "You guys are amazing," he praised, sincerely. To have managed that... "You'll have to explain how you did it sometime. But... but right now, I want to take a bath."

Really what he wanted was a shower, to wash away all the horrid memories, the sick feeling in his gut, his terror... but his limbs felt so weak, and he didn't want to risk cracking his skull against the floor.

As Misa left to start Light's bath, Mikami asked, "Would you like a glass of water?"

Now that Light thought about it, he was really thirsty. "Yeah. I'd appreciate that. And... food, too. Please."

* * *

><p>At the sudden shock of ice cold water being dumped onto his head and dripping down his body, L jumped into wakefulness. Now cold and wet, with usually-loose clothes sticking to his body, he made quick work of taking in his surroundings. Which weren't much. He felt his chest tighten with panic. It seemed he was in a closet, no bigger than that of a janitor. His wrists were bound, his ankles were bound, and his bound wrists and ankles were bound together, all with very efficiently knotted ropes. And the last thing he remembered was torturing Light-kun, before the world had abruptly gone black...<p>

But that wasn't what was causing him to seize up in fear. No, he didn't care about the binds, or the closet, or the random blackout. While those were all worrisome, what was causing him so much fear was the brown-haired girl towering over him, an empty bucket now at her feet. It had taken him a second, but once he recognized her as Misa, his heart began to pound painfully hard against his rib cage.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the horror of the situation. L had no doubt that being alive right now meant he would soon prefer to be dead.

He could only hope he was alive because Misa hadn't managed to rescue Light, and was going to use L to get Light back. In that case, he would have quite a bit of leverage.

On the other hand, she might have Light already, and figured his fate should be left up to her god. In that case, he was screwed.

All he could do was wait and find out which of the two cases it was, while hoping she would mess up and give him a chance to escape. Escaping would be highly unlikely if Light was around, though. And if Watari was dead-

L's stomach twisted at the mere thought, and he had to force it out of his mind. He had to keep his calm if he was to have any chance of getting out of this alive.

But Misa had the shinigami eyes, didn't she? Even if he escaped, she could write his name in the death note. They might even be upset enough to make him do something dreadful, humiliating, or excruciatingly painful.

"_Lawliet_-kun doesn't look too well," she mocked, and the detective swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>Light wanted to look strong in front of his followers. He wanted to appear every inch the God he was going to become.<p>

Not being able to walk without stumbling and falling seriously hindered his goals... Mikami hadn't offered Light help to the bathroom, but stood dutifully nearby as Light made an attempt, like he knew Light needed to at least try for the sake of his pride.

When he stumbled, Mikami immediately had his arms around his god, steadying him. Light didn't need to ask. Mikami anticipated Light's needs. Mikami helped him walk the rest of the way to the bathroom, while still retaining an air of reverence. Light decided right then and there that Mikami would be his right hand man. How in the world had Misa managed to find such a person? She apparently had much more worth than he had thought. Without her, he would still be...

Light shivered, forcing back the thought. To Mikami's credit, he completely ignored the shiver.

The bathroom was very simple, with a sink, toilet, and shower with a tub. Yet right now it looked like Heaven to Light.

As all he was wearing was the coat Mikami had wrapped him up in during his rescue, Light wouldn't need any help in undressing. Mikami helped Light sit on the toilet seat lid. "Would you like any incense, Kami?"

Light felt his lips twitch up at the corners upon hearing the way Mikami had addressed him. Kami... Yes, he was God. He was bruised and beaten and battered, but he wasn't broken. He would never be broken. He would be able to get past his horror of the situation. Someday he could look back on it as a task he had endured for the sake of his new world.

Not today, though...

Light gave an affirmative nod, watching as Mikami pulled an array of candles out from beneath the sink. He presented them to Light one at a time, lighting the one chosen and placing it on the sink counter.

"If you need anything..." Mikami seemed to be trying to word his sentence carefully. "I'll do anything for you, so just call for me if you need help."

Light waited until the door shut behind Mikami's retreating form before slipping off the coat. He forced himself to his feet, leaning over and grabbing the ledge of the tub. He sat on it, before slipping into the water...

A sigh immediately fell from his lips, as his body was engulfed in warm, soothing liquid. He relaxed further into it, so only his head was above the water. The sweet scent of vanilla and honey filled the air, and Light inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the slightly-steamy air and sweet fragrance.

He soaked for a long time, letting his thoughts fall away with his worries. When the water started hinting at coldness, he opened his eyes and looked around for the soap, looking forward to washing away all evidence of what had transpired. He couldn't erase the marks, but it still felt nice to rub the bar of soap over every inch of his skin, scrubbing until the water started to be filled with the foamy whiteness of his efforts.

Afterwards, he picked up the only available shampoo. It was very basic, saying it was good for keeping shine and luster... Light applied a generous amount to his scalp, the suds trailing down his face and back as he lathered it up. He closed his eyes to avoid getting any shampoo in them.

After dunking his head a few times and rinsing out the shampoo, he did a quick double check of his scalp with deft fingers. A sigh of relief left his lips at the lack of grease. It was nice to be so clean... All he had left was the conditioner. The simple movements, done so many times in his life, only further relaxed him.

He took is time getting out, feeling his relaxed, languid state leaving him as he got to his feet. His butt instantly hurt, legs wobbling. Why did his legs hurt so bad? Maybe not walking for a week was the cause of this...

He reached for the towel, which was hanging from a towel rack, promptly tumbling onto his knees as he failed to keep balance.

A knock at the door met his ears, followed by, "Do you require any assistance?" Clearly worded so as not to demean Light...

"Yes, I would appreciate that," Light answered.

Mikami entered after Light's approval. He cast a quick glance at Light, and grabbed the towel. Light relaxed as it was wrapped around his shoulders. There would be plenty of chances to prove his superiority and Godliness in the future. For now, what would it hurt to allow himself some personal catering?

* * *

><p>Soichiro sat at his desk in the NPA, doing his best to focus on his work. His head was crammed full with current crimes. He had taken on way more work than was recommended, and even with such distractions his mind still strayed to his son.<p>

They had promised to contact him if they made any progress. Seeing as they hadn't...

Soichiro slammed his fist against the desk. He had to stop thinking about it. His son was a mass murderer, and knew the where-abouts of a mass murder weapon. Deaths were continuing despite Light's containment, and Misa had yet to be found. Soichiro could not allow himself to feel upset over the situation.

When his phone rang, he picked it up with an aggravated, "_Hello_?" Very unprofessional, but he figured he could be excused considering the circumstances.

"_Yagami-san?_" The voice seemed unsure.

Soichiro immediately recognized it as Matsuda. Which meant there was progress. "What? What is it? Is Light's trial decided?"

"_No. Actually..._" Then, in a rush of words, "_Light escaped and L was kidnapped_!"

Soichiro nearly dropped the phone. "And the task force members?"

"_Aizawa and Ide... They didn't make it... We found their bodies, and... I'm pretty sure a Death Note killed them._"

"How did this happen in the taskforce headquarters?"

"_It was... uh... trashed by a mob. So we're staying at a hotel. But I think Watari is having it cleaned up, and extra secured, so we might be able to go back soon._"

So the investigation was continuing. And Watari was still alive.

"_Mogi and I aren't that great of a team just by ourselves... I know this is hard, with Light being your son, but could you rejoin the taskforce? You'll have to quit the police force again, too..._"

"This is much more important than being part of the force. When is the next meeting?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: _So, whatcha think? Review, plz, and thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**:_ Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! You encourage me to get past stupid writer's block. This chapter kept eluding me, and I didn't know what to write... Finally I just went ahead and typed it out, though. Yay :D Lol, how come I write best during the middle of the night? Things flow so much easier when I should be sleeping..._

**Disclaimer**:_ Don't own Death Note._

_Enough of my babbling! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Ch 7<p>

Light was propped up against the bed's headrest, soft pillows behind his back. He was positive it was Mikami's bed. Where were Mikami and Misa sleeping? On couches?

The treatment he was receiving was such a complete contrast to where he had been the prior morning. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around it.

And then there were Rem and Ryuk. Rem floated in and out of the room from time to time, but ultimately hadn't stopped to speak to him or anything. Light hadn't seen Ryuk, but Misa had told him the shinigami had arrived soon after he had.

Misa entered with a tray of soup. He gave a small nod, and she placed it on his lap and sat criss-cross on the bed, facing him.

"What would you like us to do with L? Should I kill him?"

Light swallowed a bite of the surprisingly-tasty meal. "No. After what he did... I'm going to do to him everything he did to me." He locked eyes with the model. "I should be up to visiting him tomorrow. Today, I need you to get him situated."

* * *

><p>"I see," said Soichiro, in a gruff voice. "Then we all might be under Kira's control this very minute."<p>

Matsuda sat across from the ex-NPA chief and beside Mogi within a hotel room. Watari had already stated he'd continue helping them with the Kira case, even if L _was _dead.

Matsuda opened his mouth, yet again, but was cut off by Watari.

"I'm going to have a couple of L's acquaintances join us. Wedy, a thief, and Aiber, a conman."

Matsuda followed Watari's gaze, eyes landing on a blond woman with outrageously large sunglasses, and an equally blond man with a button up shirt and khaki shorts. It seemed he wouldn't get a chance to tell them about the tape he had found... Well, in any case, he could just watch it, and show it to them with his deductions. It would show how useful he was, at the very least.

"If L is indeed dead," said Watari, "there are people in line to take his place. I just don't feel they're ready yet. But if it comes to it, I will call a successor to Japan."

* * *

><p>Misa had to admit, torturing L filled her with a sort of vindictive glee. He had detained her for 50 days, bound uncomfortably and deprived of sight. She had been injected with weird chemicals that made her feel loopy and sick.<p>

And _then _he had tortured Light. Misa glared at the drugged-up detective, watching as Mikami bound him to a kitchen chair. It wasn't nearly cruel enough, in Misa's opinion, but it would do for now. His arms were crossed over his chest, rope around his wrists tied to the sides of the chair. Rope wrapped around L's midsection, binding that to the chair as well. An ankle was bound to either of the chair's front legs.

"Do you think Light will let us torture him too?" she asked.

Mikami gave the binds a few testing tugs before focusing his dark eyes on her. "Kami probably wants to do it himself, but I can't claim to know the way he thinks."

Misa raised a brow. They both loved Light, but Mikami held a strange reverence for him that Misa couldn't quite understand. She had a feeling Mikami didn't understand _her _feelings towards Light, either.

Despite that, he still seemed to understand her better than Light did...

"Did you buy more apples yet?"

Misa glanced at the shinigami, phasing through a wall. Mikami was unable to see Ryuk, as he had only touched the Death Note that allowed him to see Rem. He had witnessed apples disappearing in midair, though. "I can't just go out whenever. I'm safer now, but if I'm seen I can still be put onto deathrow."

Ryuk scowled. "Why can't Mikami buy apples?"

Misa had her answers prepared, having discussed this with Mikami. "It would be suspicious if he randomly started buying tons of apples."

When Ryuk started twisting his body strangely and saying strange things, Misa returned her focus to the stirring detective. He would definitely be paying for all the hardship he had caused Misa.

* * *

><p>L stared into the darkness before him, barely able to make out the shape of a door. He couldn't stop himself from licking his cracked, dry lips. How long had he been in here now?<p>

He had woken from his drugged sleep to find himself bound- quite painfully- to a chair in the kitchen. Knowing he was in an apartment complex did nothing to calm him down. Sure, if he screamed he would be heard, but he wouldn't put it past that dark-haired man to make up some excuse. _Mikami_, Misa had called him.

L may be socially inept, but he could read people. And what he deduced about Mikami was that he was a smart, meticulous guy that was good with his words. He could probably make an excuse for anything suspicious. Without someone extremely intelligent searching for Light, he didn't see how he'd ever be discovered.

At least not without a stroke of luck, but luck never had favored him. He didn't have enough information to calculate a percentage of whether he'd be rescued, and his emotions would probably bias it anyway.

L let his thoughts ramble, the best way to distract himself from his worsening thirst, aching limbs, and absolute dread.

He tensed at the sound of footsteps, trying to figure out who it was by the steps. There were at least two pairs of feet.

The door flew open, and it took L a moment to adjust to the sudden light. He blinked to speed along the process, instantly wishing he had remained blind.

Before him were both Light and Mikami, but L hardly noticed the attorney, eyes riveted on Light's face. The expression there was rapidly changing, and L had a feeling the emotions that were settled upon would dictate his fate.

First came the widening of honey-brown eyes, fear flashing briefly as the teen took a step back. Then those gorgeous eyes narrowed, hurt flashing before being masked with cold anger. Light regained his lost step. "L," he greeted, and his voice was harsh and unforgiving.

L barely suppressed a shiver, looking straight into that infuriated gaze. He had put that anger there. Light had never intended on torturing him, of that L was sure. Whatever he had planned... it was because _L _had tortured him first. Any guilt that could have kept L from too much pain was gone, replaced with the fear he had given Light.

_Kira _wasn't meant to fear anything. And if he did, surely he'd do everything he could to conquer and destroy that fear.

Like the fear that L held the power to torture him...

"Are you thirsty?" Light taunted.

L kept his expression passive, not wanting to goad or anger the teen. "...100% chance Light-kun is Kira."

Light laughed, but it sounded forced. "It was a hundred percent weeks ago." Now that L looked closely, everything about Light seemed forced. His expression, hard and unreadable, seemed ready to fall apart. His straight posture and cool confidence was betrayed by a hand clenching and unclenching at his side. Even his words, strong and unwavering, had a strange flow to them.

"That's true," L agreed. His lips hurt when he spoke, cracking further. When he went to lick them this time, he could taste blood. He supposed it made sense that he would dehydrate faster than Light had, seeing as L didn't drink enough fluids as it was, while Light kept himself well hydrated.

"I'm guessing you know why you're still alive."

"So Light-kun can get revenge?"

"Very good," Light mocked, but like everything else, this wasn't completely convincing. "I'm going to do everything you did to me... back to you."

L swallowed hard, staring with wide eyes up at the pain-filled orbs. Light didn't seem to realize he was showing his true emotions, staring down at the detective fiercely. Light's mocking, his taunting, even his confidence wasn't convincing. But that last sentence...

L had no doubt in his mind that he would regret every single thing he had done to Light during those seven days.

The door fell shut, and L was entrapped in darkness once more, left with nothing but Light's haunting words and his own vivid imagination.

* * *

><p>Matsuda blearily opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It was with confusion that he took in his surroundings. He was sitting before his TV, and had been asleep on the couch. It was rare for him to fall asleep in front of the TV. He would much rather drag himself to his comfortable bed and pass out there...<p>

He blinked, casting his eyes back at the TV. Memories came back to him, startling him into full awareness. He hadn't fallen asleep on the couch. He had passed out after what he had seen on the tape, which he had taken from that hotel room.

He shivered, disgusted as images flashed through his mind. Before he had left the hotel that day, having heard L had been kidnapped, he and Mogi had searched the entire building. Matsuda had been the first to search the room L had been in. Upon seeing the camera, he had thought it might be helpful in finding L. But every time he remembered it and tried to bring it up, he was spoken over...

Matsuda didn't _want _to share this disgusting video with the task force members. He wanted to destroy it on the spot. Poor Light! L had... _How could he do that to him? I know he's Kira, but... but that's **rape**. _If that was the way L's 'Justice System' worked, Matsuda wanted nothing to do with it.

If anything, he wanted to find Light and see if the teenager was alright.

Matsuda grimaced, realizing that he'd have to watch the tape again for clues as to where Light was, if he wanted to find him. But he had already watched the beginning, so... he could just skip to where he had been before he passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>_Whatcha think? Please review! Trust me when I say it encourages me to fight my laziness and writer's block._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** _Thanks to all of those who reviewed! If you haven't read my profile, I started college recently. That means updates will be slower. I had a lot of free time today, though, and wrote this up just for you! :D I'm not giving up on this story, so don't let gaps between updates fool you. Just that education comes first. This one is a bit short because of my limited time, but I figured it was better to have a shorter chapter than no chapter..._

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Death Note... would I be rich? I would definitely change the ending XD Guess it doesn't matter, since I don't own it._

Ch 8

Light had always thought torturing people was wrong. He hadn't even wished it on his greatest enemy. Death, he had wished. But it was only going to be a heart attack, followed by Light's own smug satisfaction. It was going to be relatively quick and painless.

Unfortunately for L, Light had decided L no longer counted as human.

Such was why Light was standing before the chair-bound L in the hallway outside the closet. It was deemed stupid to have L in the room with the front door, or even the kitchen which was equally close. So they settled on the hallway.

As for L, he stared up at Light with hazy eyes, grey nearly swallowed up by his big-as-ever pupils. Indeed, black was a better term for those eyes. Black, depthless pits, holding the cruelty and sinfulness to torment a god.

Light felt his lips pull into a grimace, despite his best efforts. "How are you feeling?" At least his voice didn't betray him.

"...does it matter?" The first words the detective had spoke to Light. Really, Light had expected taunting and witty comments. But, then again, L's situation was pretty bad...

"Of course it matters," said Light, interested to find that his words made L shudder. "I brought you something to eat."

L looked up, equal parts hopeful and detached. "Cyanide?"

"Close." Light revealed the salad he had been hiding behind his back. L's shoulders seemed to droop even further. If L's hands weren't bound to the arms of the chair, he would probably be chewing holes through his thumb.

He stabbed some salad with his fork, pressing it to L's lips. The ex-detective shook his head, nearly dislodging it from his neck with his frantic movements. "Do you know what will happen if you refuse to eat?"

L paused in his frantic movement, staring up at Light with wide eyes. Whatever crossed his mind must have been pretty horrendous, because he opened his mouth. Really, all Light had been planning on doing was plugging L's nose, as had been done to Light.

Face contorted in clear painful disgust, L swallowed the bite. "Can I have water?"

Light laughed at that. "Would you have given _me_ water?"

L seemed to shrink at that, the point clear. Light wasn't forcing him into some kind of pet, punishing him for misbehaving and rewarding him for good behavior. Light was merely forcing L through the same things Light had been through. Whatever L had been cruel enough to do, he would have done unto him.

_That's right, L_, thought Light. _I'm going to make you wish you had shown me any kindness. _

* * *

><p>It was a stupid plan. Matsuda knew that. However, sitting around and planning ways to catch Kira when you're probably under his control was also a stupid plan. He just hoped what he was doing wasn't because he was controlled...<p>

He brushed his fingers over the Death Note, fearfully. Mogi and Soichiro were discussing their nonexistent options, and had ordered Matsuda out of the room when he had said one too many 'pointless' things. For the first time in his life, he had purposefully gotten himself kicked out. All he had to do was take it... He picked it up.

Beeping immediately filled the air. Matsuda dropped it back into the topless glass box it resided in, freezing as Soichiro, Mogi, and Watari all ran in. "I... I just wanted to look at it!"

Eyes were rolled, his lie too-easily bought.

Maybe he needed a smarter plan...

* * *

><p>Mikami was working on another case when the doorbell rang. He frowned, going over all the people it could be.<p>

No one.

He easily located Misa in the kitchen. "Can you look through the peephole and find out their name for me?"

She swallowed a large bite of banana. "Sure." She glanced out, only to gasp. "Matsu-chan!"

"What?" asked Mikami, frowning. She turned so she was facing him, contact-less brown eyes wide with worry. "Touta Matsuda. He's a part of the task force! How'd he find us?"

"That doesn't matter. Go write his name in the Death Note. And make the cause something quick, but that leads him away from here."

"No, he's stupid."

Misa and Mikami both looked over with surprise as Light walked into the room. He still didn't look 100 percent, dark rings under his eyes giving away his restless nights. Mikami was sure nightmares were the cause.

"Mikami, just answer the door and talk to him. If he seems threatening, then we'll kill him. If we can leave him alive and make you seem unsuspicious, it'll only be a benefit for us. But Misa needs to go hide somewhere."

"Yes, Kami," Mikami agreed, as Misa joined Light behind the wall, close enough to hear and far enough to not be seen.

Mikami opened the door, the incessant doorbell ringing finally coming to a stop. Doe-brown eyes looked at Mikami, and the lawyer decided Light was right. This man truly _was _an idiot. "Yes?"

"Um... well, I..." Matsuda opened and closed his mouth for a second, before seeming to gather his thoughts. "I want to join you!"

Mikami raised a brow at the man. It was highly unlikely he was asking to join Kira. And if he was, it was probably with the intention to be a double agent for the task force. Did the other taskforce members send him, not caring if he died?

That would mean the main group knew about them, though. The best plan of action was to figure out whether Matsuda was alone, or if this truly was a group plan. "Join me in what?"

The man looked left, then right. In a conspiring tone, he whispered quite loudly, "In supporting Kira!"

Mikami glared at the man. One of his neighbors was paused with their hand on the handle of their apartment, listening in. It would be better to pretend he had no clue what the man was talking about, but then he would likely spew off more unnecessary words. He had no real choice. "Come in."

Matsuda looked surprised, slowly stepping into the apartment. "Uh, thanks. So is... is Light ok?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mikami said. Maybe the man was a big enough idiot to think what Mikami had just done wasn't because he actually was in connection with Light. Everyone knew he was a Kira supporter, so it didn't really matter if his neighbors heard that (though he had dropped his media appearances to practically nothing when it came to Kira supporting recently).

"But then..." Matsuda blushed, only to shake his head. Determination clearly regained, he said, "I found a tape. L was torturing Light. And worse than he already had been. _Abusing _Light. And..." The man now seemed close to tears. He wiped his eyes roughly. "I couldn't see why the justice system is better than Kira if that's what they do to criminals. So I want to help Light. I don't really want to worship Kira, but I agree with what he's doing and want to help."

Mikami stared hard at the man, believing every word. "How did you find me?"

"At the end of the tape, it showed you entering the room. You knocked L out and took him and Light away."

"Who else has seen this video?"

"No one!" Matsuda pledged. "I was the one who found it. I have it at my house."

It _would _be really helpful to have someone from the taskforce on their side. And while the man clearly wasn't a genius, he had been able to find Mikami from a glimpse of him in a video. That had to take a lot of time on the internet. So at the very least Matsuda had persistence and dedication, if not intelligence. Those were useful qualities.

What would Kami want Mikami to do?

"It'll be suspicious if you visit here too many times, but I'll need you to bring the tape to me so I can destroy it. When you return with it, we'll discuss further interaction."

That would give Mikami time to learn what Light wanted to do with the situation, while keeping Matsuda from being a problem.

For his part, Matsuda was very pleased. "Of course! When should I bring it? In an hour? Three hours?"

"Tomorrow, at... 6 p.m. Will that work?"

"Oh, yeah. That's fine."

* * *

><p>Light glanced down the hall at the chair-bound and gagged L, grinning widely. "Did you hear all of that?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> _So, whatcha think? :P_


End file.
